User blog:Ggddssee/Axcelis Technologies (ACLS) Jefe María La corporación puma sobre Q2 2014 Resultados - Ingresos Registro de llamadas
Axcelis Technologies (ACLS) Chief Mary The puma corporation on Q2 2014 Results - Revenues Call Log Great night, men and women, in addition to thank you for visiting Axcelis Technologies Next Call A fourth 2,014 real issue. I'm Debbie and I will be your user belonging to the present. (Address Owner) I would now want to change the actual host your own presentation of what is now called, Jane The puma corporation, president, Top Dog with Axcelis systems. You should go ahead, ma'am Thanks, Dorothy. This can be Betty The puma corporation, chairman and CEO on Axcelis systems. Beside me today may be Kevin Maker, deputy executive command and CFO http://www.zapatoscomprar.info/puma-man-puma-basket-brights-c-1_2.html , along with Doug Lawson, Exec VP Corporate and Business Advertising and marketing and Method http://www.zapatoscomprar.info/puma-man-puma-future-cat-c-1_13.html . If you have not seen a reproduction of our press release issued earlier today, it can be placed on the website. Reproduction Service will also be on our website, as described in our press pr. Please note that the comments made today about our own forecast with respect to long-term gains, profits and other answers are phrases Secure Owning a preventive measure under SEC future. These forward-looking statements are based on anticipation of the existing management and are subject to the possibility of loss built into our own business. Such hazards in more detail in our annual record Kind 10-K and other documents filed Securities and exchange commission http://www.zapatoscomprar.info , which in turn all need one for evaluation. Each of our actual results may differ materially from the last forecast. Do not believe any responsibility to update such statements. Axcelis reported fourth rear ends of the collection with this Come July 1st 6 Preview announcement. Even several weeks as discussed earlier, during the time for all foretold, Axcelis can be inhibited by a single industry crisis. In particular, an important memory space stop paying combined with several push-outs from the fourth delay systems with only consumers within the MEMS Puma Fluxion II GT , the image sensor and the power semiconductor market experienced an effect negative economic profits. During the second fraction, many of us on course to carry out the PURION method. Although predicted, we all carried the first PURION H with a major buyer throughout Japan and closed the third assessment Meters PURION casting a buyer. We continue to achieve a high level of consumer action for PURION H, our top of the existing system, with innovative technology innovation center in Beverly. Before we focus on additional information regarding the upcoming fourth PURION address along with the products, I would ask Doug offer reflections on the actual market environment, industry trends long term and the likely effect this will don business Axcelis' go forward. Doug? Thank you very much, Mary. We create a strong memory for both DRAM with Flash in the near future. Consumers have fabulous space available today or maybe Fab is building, organized by future access. Users' buy specialized groups tend to be definitely preparation employing about this potential development. They may be talking about technical requirements, specifications and current potential is also expected. Depending on these types of discussions, we expect PURION whole family to join in this next build, such as large implanter Currently, PURION would. Commodity immediate and ongoing expenses in connection with the pricing of storage and desire can drive the moment this comes the accumulation capacity. Based on each of our discussions so far, we predict addendums ability to begin by the end of Q4 proceed in 1/2 2015 Initial consumers within the MEMS, image display and markets unit electricity remain productive with Axcelis, taking into account PURION implanters, legacy merchandise and test tools. These customers are leveraging the growth of mobiles, wearables, along with Net automotive market segments stuff. Since they include the capacity, which normally seek improved output options, as they are not normally additional fab area. This is a part of the extremely energetic industry and something that will definitely play Axcelis. Unfortunately the nature of the business makes it more difficult for the prospects of the exact time of shipments teams Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts